Strut the Green
by Wrath lover
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and the whole office is wearing green... except Ed. What will happen? How will they be torturing Ed now? Read to find out! :D


**YOOOOOO! I'm just doing a short story about St. Patrick's Day! Soooo, we're going with the characters from FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! xD I just have to torture them... so this is gonna be fun!**  
**ENJOYYYYYYYYY! And comment at the end, please!**

Edward Elric casually strolled into Roy Mustang's office where the older man sat, asleep, at his desk. But there was something different about him, something very different, only Ed couldn't figure out what it was. The rest of Mustang's team was nowhere in sight, not even Black Hayate, Riza Hawkeye's strictly trained dog, which was unusual unless Riza wasn't at work, which never happened. It bugged Ed that he couldn't figure out what was so different with Mustang. Before he could get closer the door behind him banged open, making him jump and look behind him. Riza stood there with a stack of paperwork in her arms, Black Hayate obediently at her side and the rest of Mustang's team waited behind her. They all looked so different, but Ed still couldn't figure it out.

"Good morning, Ed." Riza smiled. It looked like she had make up on, green make up, and a green flower sat in her hair.

"Ah, mornin' Riza." Ed smiled back. "Um, so what's with the green make up and flower?"

Riza laughed and walked into the room, allowing the rest of the team inside as well. That was when Ed noticed it, everybody was wearing something green. Even the sleeping Mustang wore a green clover pin that shone brightly from where it sat on his uniform. Kain Fuery wore a green clover ring on his right hand, Jean Havoc wore an emerald pendant, Heymans Breda wore a green bandana on his head, Vato Falmon had green doodles all over his face, and Black Hayate wore a green collar.

"Ahh, what's with the green, everybody?" Ed asked.

Havoc grinned. "It's St. Patrick's Day! If you don't wear green you get pinched all day by anybody who notices!"

Breda nodded. "Yeah, like how you're not wearing green!"

"I, uh, I'll be right back!" Ed shouted, running out of the room.

All of them laughed, waking Mustang from his sleep, and Havoc even managed an accidental snort, which made all of them laugh even harder. With a yawn Mustang got to his feet and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's going on? Why are you guys laughing?" Mustang grumbled sleepily.

"Ed was just here and he wasn't wearing green, so he just ran out of the room in a panic." Fuery explained. "Then Havoc snorted..."

"Yes, dude!" Breda laughed, high fiving Havoc, who was also laughing.

Again, the door slammed open and a breathless Ed tripped into the room, looking triumphant as he made his way over to the others. He still wore the same clothes and nothing had changed, there was still no green on him, yet he looked superior as he looked over the rest of the group.

Riza raised a brow. "So, where's your green, Ed?"

Ed pointed a finger at them and laughed. "Ha! My boxers are green! Take that!"

"But we have to SEE the green! Hee hee!" Havoc chuckled menacingly. "So now you have to either wear your boxers over your clothes or you have to take off your pants!"

Looking horrified Ed dropped his arm back to his side and his jaw swung open, golden eyes widening and it was all the rest of them could do not to laugh at the look on his face. It took Riza snapping her fingers in front of his face for him to come back to reality and he slowly, grumbling and muttering to himself, took off his pants and threw them over a nearby chair.

"AHHHHHHH! THEY'RE POLKA DOTS!" Havoc and Breda burst out, tears in their eyes as they laughed in the corner. "T-THEY'RE P-P-POLKA DOTS-S-S!" They looked like they were going to die they were laughing so hard. "POLKAAAAAAAAAA DOTS! POLKA POLKA POLKA DOTS!" The rest of them started giggling and snickering at Ed, who was red faced with embarassment. "POLKA POLKA DOTS DOTS DOTS!"

**I hope you guys enjoyed and laughed at least a little bit! I had so much fun making this! BYE! COMMENT PLEASE!**


End file.
